


Brother's Keeper

by WolfStar_85



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Aphrodisiacs, John Winchester Being an Asshole, Lust, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2020-01-01 06:36:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18330602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfStar_85/pseuds/WolfStar_85
Summary: When John secretly gives Sam a powerful aphrodisiac it's up to big brother Dean to calm his little brother and help him come down from the sexual high. Good thing Dean's sex addiction gives him a high libido.





	Brother's Keeper

**Author's Note:**

> Don't own, wish I did. Making no money. This is for fun and entertainment only

Dean could tell something wasn't right with how his dad was acting and it made him very uncomfortable. He didn't like it. He frowned, watching John pour some sort of thickish clear-white liquid onto a plate of spaghetti. “What are you doing?” He asked curiously.

John turned to look at him. “Oh, Dean. Didn't know you were there. This is something that might help your brother with his need for the demon blood. Just, trust me okay?” He said and then handed Dean his own plate of spaghetti. 

Dean took it and sniffed at it. He wasn't sure what his dad was up to. His eyes narrowed dangerously but he said nothing as he took his plate and went to set at the table.

“Sammy!” John called to get Sam’s attention. And soon, he was smiling as Sam came in. God the young man was hot and John’s cock twitched inside his pants. He couldn’t wait to get Sam alone! 

“Sorry, was in taking a shower.” Sam said. He was wearing a tight fitting pair of jeans, no shirt, and his hair was shining with a still damp sheen, occasionally a droplet of water would drip from the end of his hair and down his body. He took his plate from John and went to set with Dean. 

“Feel better?” John asked with that smile still on his face as he got his own plate and set down. 

“Yes sir.” Sam said nodding as he took his fork and twirled some of the pasta onto it. He lifted it to his mouth and took a bite. “Mmm.” He hummed as he chewed and swallowed the bite. “This is so good dad. A little salty but, good!”

“I may have used a little more salt than usual.” John said with a chuckle. “Helps to keep the noodles from sticking together.” He took a bite of his own then looked to Dean who was watching Sam. “Dean, son eat up before it gets cold.”

Dean looked at him then Sam before sighing and taking a bite of his own. “Mmm.” He groaned. Even if he did have issues with the man, John could fix a great spaghetti. “This is good.” He said. 

“Thank you boys.” John said nodding as he took another bite, watching Sam occasionally. “Glad you like it.”

Sam was starved actually, and it didn’t take him long to get through over half of his plate. It was then, that something happened. He noticed he was getting hard. He shifted position a bit. Trying not to draw attention to himself as he continued eating. The longer he ate however, the worse it got and soon he whimpered a bit. “May I be excused to go to the bathroom?” 

“You just came from the bathroom didn’t you?” John asked with a small smirk on his face. “Finish eating Sam.”

Sam looked to Dean then at his food and returned to eating. His cock was hard in his pants, making a prominent bulge and it was throbbing against his jeans. Twitching, needing some sort of touch. He was getting restless, but said nothing and ate quietly. When he was done he moved the plate away. “Now may I be excused?” Sam asked almost desperately. He needed to relieve some pressure. 

“You can wait until we’re all done.” John said sharply. He knew full well what was wrong with Sam and watching his youngest boy squirm was making him excited. 

Sam whimpered a bit and shifted in his seat. He watched as Dean finished his plate then his dad had another plate. His eyes rolled and he shifted again. Carefully, he slipped a hand under the table and ran it against his clothed erection, biting back a sound of pleasure.

“Hands on the table Sam!” John said with a smirk as he ate slowly, prolonging Sam’s torment. 

Dean frowned. “What is wrong Sam?” He asked looking worried. He looked to his dad. “What did you do to him?” 

“It doesn’t matter Dean,” Sam said softly. “I can take care of it later.”

“It does matter!” Dean said standing and looking at John. “What did you put on his food?! I know I saw you put something! What was it and what is it doing to him?!” 

John sighed and slid his plate back. He stood and went to Dean, pushing him down into his seat. “Don’t worry about your little brother. He’ll be fine. He just needs a good long hard fucking from Daddy is all.” 

Dean knew instantly. He stood again. “Demon cum!?” He practically yelled it. “As in Incubus cum!? You’ve got him on a sexual high! Just one drop of that shit is enough to drive a man nuts! How much did you feed him!?”

“Dean, I need you to calm down.” John said calmly. “I’m doing this for Sam’s own good. Stand up Sammy.” He ordered looking at Sam.

Sam frowned at this exchange and stood. “Dad… what’s he talking about?” He asked wincing a bit. And both Dean and John saw the bulge straining against Sam’s pants. “What’d you do to me?” 

“He fucking drugged you!” Dean snapped. He was pissed. How dare this man, their dad… do such a thing to his little brother. “And with the worst, most powerful aphrodisiac there is! The cum from an Incubus demon.”

“Male sex demon?” Sam asked. “Don’t they usually only prey on women?” He was confused and highly aroused and it was clouding his thought process. God, Dean was so sexy! Those beautiful eyes. He hardly caught the next several words Dean said. Something about powerful, and may need several rounds. 

“Sammy. Come back.” Dean said gently seeing the sort of spaced look on Sam’s face.

Sam shook his head, trying to clear it. “S-sorry, was thinking.” He said quietly as he shifted positions again.

“It's okay though Sam.” John said softly, moving in to kiss at Sam's neck, his hot breath lightly brushing over Sam's skin.

Out of instinct, Sam's head tilted, giving John more access and he let out a soft moan. His eyes fluttered closed for a moment. Right now, it didn't matter that it was his dad. He needed this taken care of. He whimpered some when his cock twitched painfully in his pants.

Dean growled and shoved John off Sam. “Stop touching him.” He said angrily. “If anyone is touching him like that, it's going to be me! I at least won't hurt him!” 

“Dean!” John said catching himself with the table. “You can't help him the way he needs and I can!” He made a move toward Dean but Dean drew his gun. “Back!” He yelled. “When we were kids you told me to protect my brother. And that's what I aim to do. Now, back up before I shoot you!” 

John sighed. “You want to deal with it Dean?” He asked. “You want to spend the entire night fucking your little brother? Because that's about how long it's going to take to get his body to calm down!”

“If that's what I must do to keep your hands off him, then fucking hell yes I'm going to do it!” Dean said nodding. He wasn't about to let John touch Sam like that. He gently pulled Sam to him and kissed his cheek. “Easy baby. I gotcha!” 

“You think you got balls enough to do this Dean?” John asked and his upper lip curled into a sneer. “Tell you what. Fight me! Hand to hand, no weapons! First one down loses. Winner fucks Sammy until the aphrodisiac wears off!”

“Dean…” Sam went to protest. “It's not worth…”

“It is to me.” Dean said. “You… are worth it. I love you Sammy.” He went to Sam and kissed him on the lips gently. After a moment, he pulled back and turned to John. “Weapons down. All of them.” He said and proceeded to unload all his weapons, setting them on the table.

John did the same and nodded. “Sammy.”

Sammy sighed and went to his dad then his brother patting them down. “Clean.” He announced when he was done. 

Dean stood waiting and John made the first move swinging at Dean's left side. Dean easily sidestepped and kicked the back of John's leg before smashing his fists into John's back.

The two fought hard for several minutes. Each bringing the other almost to the downing point but was always stopped at the last second. It was a vicious brawl and both ended up getting bloody from kicks and punches. John finally slammed Dean against the wall, hands around his throat choking him. 

Dean gasped for breath and kicked hard, his knee connecting between John's legs. John went to his knees holding himself and panting hard. Dean was seeing red however and kicked John in the side of the head. Knocking him completely to the floor unconscious. He panted heavily watching his dad a moment. “I… win.” he said breathlessly and he went to Sam. “Come on Sammy. Let's go get you taken care of.” He grabbed John, taking him to his own room and laid him on his bed before zip tying him to the bed so he couldn't get away too easily when he woke up. He looked to Sam and nodded before helping his little brother to his room and shutting the door. “Lay down Sammy.” He said in a gentle voice.

Sam nodded and did as told, carefully laying on his brother's bed. He winced a bit and shifted position some. “Dean, it hurts.” He whimpered. 

“I know it does.” Dean said nodding as he got a few things from his closet and then got on the bed with Sam. “But I'm going to make sure it feels really good soon enough. Get your clothes off.” He ordered.

Sam nodded and started to remove his clothes, his shoes and socks, then he undone his pants and pulled them down before kicking them off and to the floor. 

Dean watched as Sam slowly stripped out of his clothes, tossing his shirt to the floor as well. He himself quickly stripped down to his shorts and then smiled as he crawled over his brother and ran his hands along Sam's muscled chest. 

Sam let out a soft sigh and tried to relax. He was so wound up thanks to the aphrodisiac that relaxing was nearly impossible. “Dean…” He whined softly.

“Easy baby brother.” Dean whispered as he leaned in and started kissing Sam's belly. “I gotcha!” 

Sam shuddered the feather light kisses to his skin felt amazing. He let out a small hum of pleasure. “Your lips feel good.” 

“They are about to feel better.” Dean whispered as he kissed lower and lower until his hot breath lightly brushed against the base of Sam's cock. 

“Mmm.” Sam let out a soft hum. “Dean.” He whispered the name and his tongue flicked out wetting his lips briefly. 

Dean didn't speak but moved himself down between Sam's legs. “Mmm.” He said softly as he moved a hand to run his fingers over Sam's balls. “Someone keeps himself well shaved.” 

Sam bit his lower lip. “Uh, yeah. Jess always liked me shaved. Guess I… just got into the habit.” He admitted with a sheepish grin.

“Uh huh.” Dean said with a small smirk and he leaned in to lightly breathe his hot breath on Sam's cock head, watching the hard member twitch. He flicked his tongue out and grazed the sensitive flesh with the tip of his tongue.

“Mmm Dean.” Sam whimpered quietly. His eyes locked on Dean and what he was doing. “Please.”

“In time baby brother.” Dean said with a chuckle before pressing his lips to the very tip of Sam's cock. Slowly he slid his lips down around Sam's cock, stopping as he took in the full of Sam's cock head into his mouth. 

Sam's lips parted and he let out a stuttering breath and a small moan. He wet his lips with his tongue and looked down to see his cock in Dean's mouth. It played with his mind. “Oh, Dean.” He whispered as his legs parted a bit more for his brother.

Dean smiled around Sam as he started circling his tongue around Sam's cock head, his mouth making a light sucking motion as he slowly worked his way further along Sam's cock.

Sam's eyes closed and he moaned softly. It felt so good. Just to have a mouth on his hard and throbbing cock. His arousal pumping the blood through his cock at a surprising rate, or so it seemed. 

Dean smiled and took Sam into his mouth a little further each time, pausing occasionally to pull back to the head then going down on him again. He did this slowly, sucking and licking Sam as he did so. His hands lightly drawing circles around Sam's inner thighs. 

The more Dean did, the more Sam wanted; the louder and more desperate Sam became. “Dean. Oh! Oh Dean! Mmm it feels so good.” 

Dean pulled back, off Sam's cock and grinned at his little brother. “And we're just getting started.” He said before going down on Sam again.

Sam arched his back and let out a moan. He could feel Dean bobbing his head up and down the length of his hard cock and it felt amazing.

Dean moaned around Sam's cock, creating small vibrations to heighten Sam's pleasure. He pulled back and wrapped a hand around Sam's cock and started slowly stroking up and down, lightly twisting his wrist at the the head.

“Oh! Fuck Dean.” Sam moaned out as his hips slowly started to move with Dean's motions. This was feeling so good. 

“Glad you're enjoying yourself Sammy.” Dean said gently before pulling back completely. “Let me get some lubrication going and then the real fun will begin.”

Sam nodded and watched as Dean got some lubricant from the bedside table and applied a generous amount to his hand. He shuddered as Dean poured some on him, the cool liquid slipping between his butt cheeks. 

Dean smiled and replaced his hand around Sam's cock, the lubricant allowing his hand to slide more easily up and down his length. His other hand was busy too, his two middle fingers rubbing small circles against Sam's puckered ass hole. The small hole twitched at his touch and he smiled before easing the first finger in. He saw Sam wince and pulled back immediately. “Sammy?” 

“I'm okay Dean.” Sam assured him. “First time I've ever had anything up in there. Don't stop, please. I need this Dean.” 

Dean looked him over then nodded and applied more lubricant onto his fingers before easing them back in to Sam's ass. He frowned then shook his head and swatted Sam's rear. “Relax those ass muscles!” He said rather sharply then returned to inserting his fingers into Sam's ass.

Sam gasped in shock when Dean smacked his butt and it made him moan softly, he relaxed as much as he could then let out a soft moan feeling Dean's fingers enter him. He spread his legs a bit more, giving Dean more access. “Mmm Dean, yes.” 

“That's it Sammy.” Dean purred as he stroked Sam's cock with one hand and slowly pumped the fingers of his other hand in and out of him at the same time. 

Finally, Sam was starting to get lost in the pleasure he was feeling. He moaned and arched a bit. “Oh! Oh Dean!” His hips moved a bit with Dean's movements. 

It didn't take long before Sam grunted out his orgasm, cum spurting from him and all over Dean's hand but it only served to make him that much more horny and he whined for more. “Dean. Dean please. Mmm, just fuck me.” He practically begged it.

Dean smiled and moved over Sam, he kissed his little brother as he slowly pulled his fingers out of Sam's ass. He pulled Sam's legs up some and angled himself and Sam just right. “You sure you want this?”

“Oh please Dean.” Sam whined. “I need you in me so bad right now. I don't know why. I just came, I don't know why I'm still so on fire but please Dean fuck me!” 

And with that, Dean easily buried his own cock into Sam's ass. He groaned deeply as Sam's ass walls clenched down around him tightly. “Mmm fuck Sammy. You are so tight. Mmm damn.”

Sam was panting himself as Dean entered him. He let out a soft moan and his eyes slipped closed, his head falling back onto the pillow and he simply lay there relishing in the feel of Dean inside him. “Oh Dean. So, so this is what it feels like to be fucked by a guy.” 

“Oh no, little brother.” Dean purred into Sam's ear. “This is just what if feels like to have a guy bury his dick deep inside your welcoming ass! And I must say, it does feel amazingly tight.” He pulled his hips back slowly then pushed forward again. Pulling out of Sam some before shoving back into him.

Sam's mouth opened into a rather loud moan. “Fuck.” He whispered as Dean started slowly repeating the process. “Oh my God Dean.”

“This!” Dean said as he pulled back once more then suddenly thrust his hips forward, sharply thrusting into Sam. “Is what it feels like.” He repeated the thrusts a few more times. “Being fucked by your older brother!” And he unleashed on Sam with hard powerful thrusts but not enough to actually hurt his brother.

Sam gasped, arched, and moaned for Dean. His own hips moving to match each of Dean's thrusts. “Fuck! Dean! Oh God! Yes!” 

Dean moaned out some himself, quickly pinning Sam's arms over his head as he slammed into his brother ruthlessly. Driven on by his own addiction to sex. “Sammy. Hmmm, oh fuck. I'm gonna cum inside this tight ass!” 

“Yes!” Sam moaned in agreement. “Oh fuck yes Dean!” He couldn't help but moan Dean's name. That is until Dean's cock brushed against something inside him that had Sam arching and practicing screaming in pleasure. “The fuck… was… oh my God! Ah Dean! FUCK! I'm gonna cum, you do that again!”

Dean chuckled having found Sam's sweet spot. “Feel good little brother?” He asked before pulling back and surging forward again, striking his brother's sweet spot once more.

Sam practically howled in pleasure, his back arching up against Dean and he had another orgasm, albeit a smaller one than the first. Still a few spurts of cum slipped out of his cock. 

It took Dean a good while before he was able to get Sam's body to calm down from the aphrodisiac. He knew it would and he knew Sam would be exhausted by the time it was all over. So would he for that matter, but this was Sam. This was his little brother. He was happy to do it if it meant John didn't get to touch Sam in that way. 

By the time Sam was finally calmed from the drug, it was early morning. Both Sam and Dean were exhausted and Sam was having trouble keeping his eyes open. “Dean.” He whispered softly.

“Yeah?” Dean asked as he lay beside Sam, both covered in a fine sheen of sweat, and the bed covered in both of their cum and sweat. 

“Thanks.” Sam said softly as he curled up, pressing himself against Dean's body. “For helping me.”

“You're my brother Sammy.” Dean said gently. “I wasn't about to let you go on like that, and I sure as hell wasn't about to let him touch you.”

“Why do you think he did it Dean?” Sam asked, his voice barely more than a whisper.

Dean sighed. “I don't know Sammy.” He answered. “But, when I get up, I aim to find out!” 

Sam smiled softly and cuddled up against his brother, feeling safe in his arms. “Love you Dean.”

“I love you too Sammy!” Dean replied and he kissed Sam's neck gently.

It wasn't long before both brothers were asleep in each others arms. Neither one knowing they had been watched.

John Winchester had managed to escape his bonds when he'd woken up and was standing outside in the hall, watching his boys have sex. He rubbed his own cock and bit his lip grunting out his own orgasm as his son's fell asleep together. “Goodnight boys.” He whispered. “And thanks for a good show tonight!” He went to his bedroom and over to his television pressing a few buttons on a console then laid down to watch a movie, smirking as the entire night of his son's fucking each other played out on screen where he'd secretly videotaped them. He would definitely have to do this more often. His boys made good porn movies. “Sleep well boys!” He muttered as he watched the show, his mind already planning out the next video he would make.


End file.
